


More Than a Robot

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Android AU, Human AU, I wanted to have a little fun with the idea of androids, M/M, a little Logan angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Summary: Patton becomes close with an android who doesn’t quite understand his emotions
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Kudos: 12





	More Than a Robot

Androids and humans may have coexisted, but they didn't always get along with each other. That relationship was about to change forever.

~0~

Patton had recently moved in to his new home, and had been taking a walk around the neighborhood to get a feel for the new area, when he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground, but the man hardly seemed to notice the impact at all. He did see Patton on the ground, though, and helped him up.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," he said, readjusting his glasses.

"No, it's okay. I'm kind of a klutz, it was bound to happen," he responded, brushing himself off before continuing on his way.

A couple of days later, Patton had ventured to the dog park to watch all the cute dogs, when he thought he saw someone he recognized.

It was the man from a couple days ago.

Happy to have someone to talk to, Patton moved over to where he was sitting. "Hey, you're the guy I bumped into the other day."

The man turned to face him, looking almost surprised. "Yes, I do recall that. I don't believe I properly introduced myself then. My name is Logan."

"Patton," he replied, taking a seat next to the man- Logan, he corrected himself.

“I have never seen you before then. Are you new around here?”

“Yeah, I moved in last week.”

The male- Patton- seemed like he wasn’t at all put off by his formal nature. Perhaps he could be different from the others. Perhaps he was someone worth knowing.

“Do you come here a lot?” Patton asked.

“Only sometimes. I don’t always have a lot of time after work.”

“Yeah. I’d come here every day if I could.”

Over the next half-hour, the two talked about so much they felt as if they’d known each other for years instead of a day. Nothing between them was hidden. Well, except for one tiny detail, but Logan decided it didn’t really matter. He never had to know. Before they said goodbye, Logan gave Patton his phone number. “Just so we can stay in touch,” he said.

And they did stay in touch. Any free time the two had they spent with each other, and they would go to more places than just the dog park. But there was this one little thought in the back of Logan’s head that wouldn’t go away. That one little omission since the day at the park. He had to tell him soon. Better to just say the truth instead of it coming out in an embarrassing way.

When they were baking cookies at Patton’s house, Logan chose then, while the cookies were baking, to reveal to Patton what he’d kept hidden from him for so long.

“Patton...”

“Yeah, Lo?”

He found himself rendered speechless. Well, if talking wasn’t an option, he’d just have to show him instead. He tapped his right arm, abusing a panel to flip open and reveal a space to plug into something.

It was the space where an android would plug themselves in to charge.

Patton stared into shock at his friend. “You’re an android,” he said, unable to think of anything else.

Logan graced himself for Patton to begin yelling at him, or reveal some anti-android opinion. Instead, all he received was a simple question.

“Why would someone design an android that needed to wear glasses?”

This caught Logan off guard for a moment. He had not been expecting that. “W-what? Oh,” he started, feeling nervous as he readjusted his glasses.

Feeling nervous? He didn’t get nervous. He didn’t feel anything at all. What was happening?

“My creator wanted to see a world where androids and humans could get along. I believe he felt that one that wasn’t created as perfect would help to blur the lines and heal the divide between us. Why aren’t you mad?”

“Why would I be?”

“I just- I should have told you sooner-“

“I know not everyone is very accepting of androids. You didn’t know how I felt, so you kept it hidden.”

“I omitted the truth for so long.”

“While I you would have told me sooner, I’m glad you trust me enough to share it with me now.” He pulled his friend into a hug, which Logan accepted and returned. He felt something stinging at his eyes, and when he was released, he turned away to check what it was.

Tears. He was crying. How? Why? The expression of emotion was so new and overwhelming he had trouble standing.

“Logan?” Patton moved in front of his friend again. “Logan?” he repeated. “Logan, are you okay?”

“Does this,” he said, waving his hand in front of his face, “look like I am okay right now?”

“Hey, it’s alright. It’ll be fine-“

“No, it won’t.”

“Yes, it will-“

“Patton, I am an android. I am essentially a robot. Robots aren’t supposed to have feelings. Robots shouldn’t cry,” he explained, trying to make him understand. The simple act of crying felt so wrong to him, yet so... right. “This shouldn’t be happening, this shouldn’t even be possible-“

“Logan!” Patton was gripping him by the shoulders. “If you weren’t ever supposed to feel emotions, then why can you now? It it shouldn’t be possible, then why are you able to do it? I think you were designed to be more than just a robot.” He smiled at his friend. “So let me help you be more than you think you are.”

~0~

Androids and humans may have coexisted, but they didn’t always get along with each other. There were always the purists, who saw them as dirty monsters trying to pass themselves off as human when they weren’t. There were always the older models, who believed that humans were insignificant little beings, and that they were far superior. But this relationship between the two sides changed the relationship between them forever.


End file.
